The 1986 Gordon Conference on Chemistry and Biology of Peptides will be held in Santa Barbara, California on February 3-7, 1986. This conference has been held on a bi-annual schedule since 1976. It is generally regarded as one of the most important and effective scientific conferences held in the area of peptide chemistry and biology. It occupies a key position in the dissemination of scientific information in this field. The Gordon Conference alternates with the American Peptide Symposium such that one or the other meeting is held in a given year. The goal of the conference is to bring together scientists active in either the chemistry or the biology of peptides, or researchers active at the interface of these fields, and to foster communication and pursuit of scientific issues at this interface. Scientists from both academic and industrial organizations attend; there is also substantial representation by younger scientists, reflecting the great interest, excitement, and attraction generated by this field in the last several years. Major topics to be presented at this meeting include: Growth factors including epidermal, nerve and insulin-like factors, tumor-derived growth and inhibitory factors, neuropeptides including the tachykinins (substances P and K), the aplysia peptides, cardioregulatory peptides, atrial naturietic factors, vasopressins, computer-assisted peptide modeling, synthetic antigens, interferons and peptide analogue design. Time will be allotted for very recent discoveries in peptide chemistry and biology. A poster session will be held to allow presentation of an even greater amount of new information.